Peer Meditation Trials
by TheOneAndOnly-K
Summary: What do you get when you mix school boys Mighty, Espio, and Vector together with a cannibalistic psycho? Embarrassing situations, insane humor, deep secrets, and...LOVE, yup that's right. YAOI Mighty/OC. CHARACTERS IN A HUMAN FORM (Adopted from deidara-kupkake, replacement account for Mephiles-Lover-2010)
1. Prolouge

It's beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan. Three young boys sit in a classroom, waiting for the class to end. The first one taps his pencil impatiently, he has army green hair that falls to his shoulders. A bit of the hair covers his bright red eyes. The second one is smiling warmly while drfting off into space. His red hair is in a neat large braid that goes down to his waist, most of it covering his left eye. The last one was staring out the window with his bottom lip poked out, his golden eyes watching every bird that flew by with intense boredom. This one had shoulder length magenta hair that was pulled into a low ponitail. Their names were Vecot, Mighty, and Espio, three 15 year old school boys.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Alright now students, please remember your essays due on Monday. Now all the peer mediators head to the counciling room while the rest of you go to 3rd period, thank you,"

Mighty got up and grabbed his books, turned and smiled at the others, then left out the room. Espio and Vector looked at eachother, then got up and hurried after their red-head companion.

They met up with Mighty, who was leaning against the wall with a cocky smile playing with soft tanned lips.

"What took ya'll so long, I thought you guys weren't coming along," laughed Mighty

"Well excuse us for makin' his highness wait five seconds," smirked Vector.

Mighty returned the smile and thy all began walking down the hallway. Espio put his hands behind his head.

"So it's finally 'adopt a psycho' day, huh," Espio said.

Mighty ran in front of Espio and stuck his finger on the bridge of Espio's nose.

"It's not 'adopt a psycho' day. It's a day when the best peer mediators can test their skills by counciling a...mentally...uh...unstable child or teen. The only reason you guys are coming along is because I though it would be fair for you guys to meet him too, concidering he'll be our new roommate for a while." Vector and Espio visiblely twitched, thinking about how it would be sharing a dorm with a psycho. Mighty looked annoyed as he stood by the bus door, waiting for his friends to stop their hallucination.

"Well come on, the bus isn't going to wait for you guys," Mighty said, waving his finger in the air. Mighty hoped on the bus, follwed by Espio, the Vector. They took the last row in the back, it was the only seat that sat 3 passangers. Vector slid in first, then Mighty, followed by Espio. Mighty threw his arms up and slid them around the other two boys as the bus began to move.

He smiled "Oh guys! I can tell that this is going to be awesome!" Vector and Espio laughed along with their giddy friend.

**I am Mephiles-Lover-2012... I'm so sorry it took so long to adopt this.. However deidara-kupkake wrote this chapter and many along with it.. My author's fail doesnt start until chapter 11 :3 Enjoy their work!**


	2. Nakama Houshi

_**D-K: Hi guys, I hope yo**_**u enjoyed the prolouge of my **_**story, once again THIS IS A YAOI**_**. And the **_**characters are in HUMAN form okay. I don't own any of the Sonic characters okay**_

_**En**_**joy!**

The bus drive was very long. This local asylum wasn't to local at all. Vestor was dozing off, his head rested against the glass of the bus window. Mighty was long asleep and had his head on Espio's shoulder. Espio was also out cold, his head had slid on top of Mighty's head, in a not-too-comfy position. Soft classical musicplayed in the backround of the bright yellow bus, causing almost all of the other mediators to fall asleep.

The bus went to a slow stop on a gravel path as the loud speaker came on.

"ALRIGHT MEDIATORS!"

Mighty jolted out of his seat causing Espio and Vector to jump also.

"When we enter, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. You will go into the office and sign you name in, then go to the second door on the left and get a copy of thte list of patients. You will then choose your patient at random, only by looking at the name list. The list includes the name and age, thats all. Then you will hand your slip in and one of the guards will take you there. The next day, you choice will arrive at your dorm house* with all their stuff promptly at 7:00am. Also, as you know, you will be excused from ALL classes for the next 2 months, concidering you'll have your hands full."

All the kids cheered, hearing about the 'no school' part. Mighty laughed at Vector and Espio's cheering.

"You guys won't be staying home with me, only the _peer mediators _are excused from classes."

Espio and Vector glared at Mighty, but before the could say anything, the kids on the bus started fileing of the bus. Mighty stood and squeezed his slim body past Espio and hurried off the bus. Vector and Espio looked at eachother the grungly got off the bus too. They caught up with Mighty, he was at the entrance of the building, staring at it blankly.

"Yo Mighty, are you planning on going in at anytime," questioned Vector.

"I don't know either, this place has a bad aura to it," stated Espio

"Well, it's an INSANE ASYLUM. Crazy people live here, it's not suppose to be all happy kittens and smiles," responded Vector

"Yea, but it reaks of death in there,"said Mighty, his eyes opened widely.

"OH come on guys," Vector grabbed their arms, "You said it yourself Mighty, this is gonna' be AWESOME. Now come on, our psycho is waiting for us!" Vector dragged them both inside, through the large victorian style doors.

The place was huge, it had a large entrance hallway/lobby area with high dark blueish gray walls were covered in portraits of older looking women and men, most of them looking pissed. The lobby went on for about 45ft then split into 2 smaller hallways. On the far left side of the lobby was an elevator, probally to the holding cells. The ceiling had to be atleast 100ft high with painted angels all along it. Everytime the boys took a step, it made a loud echo, only to be intensified by the odd chill in the air.

"sign in sheet...then second door on... the left," Mighty reminded himself. They saw on the side, against the wall, was a rather large gray marble table, with a sigh saying "sign in sheet" on it. Mighty walked over to it and wrote down their names "Mighty Armadilt, Espio Cameleton, and Vector Croco" on the sign up sheet. Mighty turned and saw that Espio and Vector had already headed down the left hallway. Mighty caught up, and the three of them entered the 2nd door on the left to get their list.

They entered the room and saw a mansitting in a chair, typing on his laptop. The man had rectangle glasses and medium length blonde hair that was pulled back into a spiky ponitail. His tired lavender eyes mindlessy watched the glowing computer screen. He looked up, hearing the door open and seeing the three boys walk in.

"Um, may I help you," he asked in a husky low voice.

"Yes, we're here from the Sukoso High school Peer Mediation group. We need to see your list of teens so we can choose our patient." Mighty finished, waiting for a reaction from the man.

"Oh, oh, yes. I forgot, are you the last one?" he asked.

"Yes, these are just my roommates" Mighty said, pointing to Espio and Vector.

"Okay, well here's the list of the remaining teens." The man handed Mighty a list. The list had 'name' in one column, had 'age' in the second column, and 'gender' in the third columin. Espio and Vector looked over Mighty's shoulder as he ran his finger down the list of names, trying to choose.

"Lets try to find a guy our age, hm...13...14, hmm. Wha, no 15 year olds," Mighty was upset that there were no boys their age left.

"A 15 year old boy, is that what your looking for?" The man looked through a file cabinet and pulled out a lone folder.

"This is the only 15 year old we have left in the asylum, he was taken off the list for...well he was too-, well you want him?" The man took the information sheet out of the folder and shoved it into Mighty's hands.

"Nakama...Houshi, 15 year old male, WOW what luck!" replied Mighty.

"But sir, why wasn't he on the list of others" asked Vector.

"Oh please, call me Bark, and lets not waste time asking question and see Nakama-kun." Bark stood up and signaled the boys to follow him to the elevator. Once in, he pressed level 4 and waited. Mighty was excited to meet Nakama, a boy his age that he could help. But Vector was worried, what worried, why wasn't this guy on the list of others.

_**D-K: OHHH what suprises will follow in the next chapter :) Please review!**_

_***and at their all boys academy, they have these dorm house thingys, which is basicall like a mini house for every 5 students (its a very rich school)**_


	3. New Home

_**Alrighty, here is chappie 3, enjoy :)**_

They walked down the halls of the aslyum, it had a erie silence to it, besides the sounds of the other mediators meeting their patients. Mighty kept his head foward, watching carefully as Bark led thm to cell number 9. Espio and Vector trailed silently behind them.

As they reached the 9th cell, Bark quickly typed in 12 numbers on the keypad, he then placed his hand on what seemed like some sort of scanner, then finally reached in his pocket and pulled out a slender silver key. He placed the key in the hole and turned it slowly, then turned to the boys.

"Would you all like to meet him?"

Mighty nodded his head in agreement, the others did too. Bark nodded.

"Very well, follow me."

He turned the key and popped door open, letting them into the dark, damp room. Bark felt the wall, looking for a light switch. He flicked it on, though it only lit a bit of the room. Mighty squinted through the dim room, looking for any movement.

"Um...are you sure he's in here" Mighty asked, he voice laced with confusion.

Just then, a shadow appeared in the corner of the room.

"Well don't be so rude Nakama, come on out and greet your new roomates" Bark egged on.

The boy stood slowly and stepped out to the lighter area of the room, glaing at the new comers. He wore a black shirt with sheer sleves to it, his black pants were torn in various places and seemed to be hanging from his already very thin frame. His eyes were blood red and had dark bags underneth them. All the black he was wearing contrasted with his pale complexion. He had black metal cufflets around his wrist and a black metal mask on the lower half of his face. So basically, this guy looked like something out of a gothic nightmare. Though what Mighty felt was the most strange about him was the black metal mask he wore from the nose only parts of his mouth that could be seen were shown through thin slits in the mask, probally so that he could breathe. In Mighty's opinion, he was actually pretty cute.

"Well, aren't you gonna say 'hi', Nakama-kun?" Bark asked again.

Nakame didn't reply, he just continued staring at them. Mighty stepped foward, introducing everyone.

"Hi, im Mighty, I go the Kokyo High School, and live in dorm room number 1278. This is Espio, he my roommate. And this is Vector, he's my other roommate. We're all your age, 15, it's gonna be great getting to know you better." Mighty finished his sentence with a big smile.

"My name...is Nakama" he said barely above a wisper.

"Wow, you got him to talk, thats more than most people can ever do," Bark replied.

"I'm sure we're gonna get along perfectly." Mighty sent a playful wink in Nakama's direction, Nakama turned and sat back down in his dark corner.

Well expect him to be at your Dorm around 7:00 tommorow morning.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Mighty stirred and twisted in his bed, to nervous and excited to in a restful sleep. Sweat slid down his face, making crimson colored hair stick to his forehead. He kicked off his blanket and groaned. He glanced over to his clock, it was blinking 5:09 am. Mighty figured it was good to get and early start anyway, thankfully he already took a shower that night, and because he was excused from school, his outfit didn't matter anyway.

Mighty lazyly slid from his bed and tossed the blankets ans pillows back in their place.

"I want to make him feel confertable, so i'm dress the way he does, to show him the we can be alike, that should work. So I thnk i'm gonna go with camoflauge pants, a black skull tee shirt, and...black boots, there, that should work!" Mighty chose out the needed items, and quickly changed into them. The clock blinked 5:30, and Mighty headed out his room and down the hallway. He heard Espio mumbling to himself in the shower, still probally half asleep. Vector was snoring loudly in his room. Mighty click on the kitchen lights and got started on a big breakfast. Even if Nakama had already eaten when he showed up, he wanted Nakama to atleast have the option of eating if he wanted to.

This was going to be Mighty's true test as a cook, he was going to cook up a killer breakfast, all for their new roommate. Mighty grabbed the eggs, milk, seasonings, and got to work

_**1 hour later**_

Espio and Vector had left for school and Mighty was sitting at the marble dining room table, resting on his head it. The table ad a tasty arrangement of cinnamon buns, pancakes, sausages, eggs, orange and apple juice, and two sets of silverware.

_***ding dong***_

The door bell rang causing Mighty to fall out of his chair in a not to graceful fashion. He brushed off his clothes and fixed his hair into it's normal ponitail. He ran over to the door and opened it revealing a hppy looking Bark and an bored looking Nakama.

"Bark, Nakama, nice to see you both again," Mighty said happily. "Please come in Nakama."

Nakama dragged himself in the fresh smelling house, carrying in 3 rather large looking suitcases.

"Is there anyting last minute you want to tell me about Nakama," asked Mighty, watching the boy sit quietly on the staircase.

"Only this...never, and I mean never take his mask off. You don't have to worry about him tampering with it because those iron cufflets will shock him if he tries. Oh, and something else, you have to let down the small latch on the mask, or else he won't be able to eat. That latch will open up an area wide enough for him to eat, but when he's done eating, you have to put it back on," Bark finished.

"But why doe he have to have that thing on in the first place, I know its not just for a fashion statement" questioned Mighty.

"Well...he just tends to...uh...nibble on people a bit much," Bark let out a nervous laugh.

"Nibble, you mean like-"

"Oh i'm so sorry, it looks like I gotta go, good luck, call me if there's any problems, see ya, be good Nakama-kunnnn." Barks voice lowered and lowered considering he was walking away very quickly as he spoke. He hopped in his car, then waved goodbye before speeding off.

_**Alright, well i'm planning on submitting chappie 4 in about a day or so. I hope you guys enjoyed it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) I really want to get some feedback!**_


	4. Morning Time Is A Disaster

_Alright, here is chappie 4, sorry it took so long :)_

_ENJOY!_

Mighty turned around and saw Nakama's suitcases by the staircase and Nakama staring at the food. Mighty walked over and sat on the other side of the table.

"Well, after we eat a bit, I'll show you to your room" Mighty smilled and took another glance at Nakama. He sat at the other end of the table, hands in his lap, sending Mighty a dirty glare.

"huh...whats the matter-, ohhh, your mask, you can't unlatch it to eat." Mighty walked over to Nakama "here let me handle it for you." He went to his side and kneeled down to Nakama's hight in the chair, placing his hands clumsly on his metal mask. Mighty felt around for the metal clasp that Bark had told him about earlier.

*click*

The barred part of Nakama's mask fell open, showing enough of his mouth to eat, but not enough to do anything else. He grabed a fork and began to dig into Mighty's delicous meal. Mighty went back to his

seat, pleased that Nakama enjoyed his meal, and began eating in a slower pace.

Once only a bit of the food was left, Mighty went over and snapped up his mask. Nakama looked up a him, very pissed off for being taken away from his meal.

Mighty smilled, "calm down, Nakama-kun. If you eat too much, you'll make yourself sick."

Mighty grabbed Nakama by the hand and led him upstairs, trying to ignore the feeling of the cold metal under his warm fingertips. Up the stairs they went, Mighty held 1 of the suit cases while Nakama held the other 2. They walked to the 2nd door on the right side of the hallway.

"This is gonna be your room, the bathroom is right across the hallway and my room is next to yours, so if you need me, i'll be right there. Espio's room is next to my room, and Vector's room is across from his. They were the purple and green haired ones that you met yesterday." Mighty opened the door and let Nakama into his new room. It was a nice size, with a large bed in the left corner with black and white blankets. There was a black and white stripped chair across from a pale white desk that had a table lamp on it. There were about 8 smaller lights attached to the ceilings that were controlled by the light switch to the left of the door. There was also a large arched window by his bed that had a reat view of the cherry blossoms in the backyard. Nakama walked over to 'his' bed and sat down. Mighty sat next to him and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Nakama...i'm suppose to be your mentor, so if their's something wrong, i want you to tell me, okay." Nakama remained silent.

"Nakama..."

Mighty gave up and stood to his feet, is hands resting on his sides.

"Well i'll be in my room if you need me, feel free to unpack."

Mighty left the room, and closed it quietly behind him.

He headed to his room which was about the same size of Nakama's room. Mighty loves to travel, so his room had a 'ocean' look to it. The walls were a seafoam green that faded to a deep blue that was enhanced by the dark blue ceiling lights. He had a similar table, but his was filled with papers and books from school, and a fishtank was next to the table. Mighty plopped down on top of his stuffed animals and crumpled blanket, feeling so tired again. He didn't care if he fell asleep while their guest was around, but he really needed sleep. He reached back and un-loosened his braid, letting his crimson hair fall over his shoulders and eyes. He closed his eyes slightly and parted hs lips to lets out a much needed breath, and fell into a light sleep.

~  
Mighty cracked is eyes open and glanced at the clock, it blinked 11:07am. Mighty sleepily brushed the hair ou of his eyes, and was about to sit up, but his boy stiffined. He felt someone breathing down his neck. Every few seconds, a breath of warm moist air went against his neck and rolled down his spine in a chilling motion, somwas behind him. Mighty spun around and screamed in shocked when he came face to face with cold grey eyes.

"NAKAMA-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?"

Mighty jumped out looking a mess; his shirt was half slid off his shoulder and his hair was flailed everywhere. He let out a sigh and looked at Nakama who sat criss-cross on the far left corner of Mighty's bed. His grey eyes resembled the innocence of a young child being scolded by their mother.

Nakama wispered "i got lonely..."

Mighty fell anime style (XD)on the floor, Nakama stared at Mighty's body on the carpet, and got up and left. A few moments later Mighty stood back up with a fierce blush on his face, he was prepared to say someting to Nakama when he had noticed that he had left.

"Well that sure was strange..." though Mighty as he brushed his hair. He gently stroked though his hair making sure to get every knot and tangle as he stared at himself in the mirror. His half-lidded cerluean eyes were tired and dialated. Pttf, he landed his head on the table and groaned loudly.

"having someone to take care of is harder than I thought, I haven't heard any noises from Nakama, I hope he hasn't gotten into anything" Mighty thought to himself.

He glanced over to the clock, it said 12:37pm. Mighty sat up and lazyly walked through the hallway.

"Nakama-kun, where are you?"

Mighty went to Nakama's room and knocked on the door, he got no answer so decided to let himself in. Mighty laughed quietly when he saw Nakama, curled up and fast asleep on his bed.

"He almost looks sweet when he's sleeping." Mighty quietly closed the door and headed downstairs to watch some t.v...and wait for Nakama to wake up.

_Finally done! that chappie was long :) please read and review, next one will be up before tuesday!_


	5. Mall Time

_okay, so here's chappie 5! Lets see how our characters deal when it's time to go out in public with their 'guest.' And some fireworks begin to fly between our two roomates._

_Enjoy_

Mighty turned his head when he heard footsteps walking down the staircase. Mighty closed his eyes and smiled quietly to himself.

"Awake already" Mighty smiled at the half awake Nakama, leaning on the wall infront of the staircase.

"Humph" Nakama replied.

"Well, it's about 2:30, Espio and Vector should be home soon. How about when they show up, we can all go out to eat for an early dinner." Mighty asked with a smile.

"I'm not a huge fan of 'going out'," Nakama said, crossing his arms. Though before Mighty could reply, the door flung open and new voices flooded the house.

"-so I said, there's no way I got a 'D' on that test. I studied for it every night." Vector waved around a test, with a big, red 'D' smashed on it.

"Well obviously you didn't study hard enough" Espio replied with a smirk.

Mighty waved 'hello' from the couch.

"Hey guys, have you welcomed our new roommate."

Vector and Espio gave Mighty puzzeled looks to Mighty, coufused about who he meant.

"You know, our new roomate"

"..."

"Who is in the house right now"

"..."

"In this room"

"...for goodness sake, he's right over there!"  
Mighty whacked his forehead with his hand, not understanding his friends at all. Vector and Espio looked over to the staircase and saw the goth boy looking blankly at them.

"Oh hey" said Vector excitedly. He rushed over and gave Nakama firm handshake.

"Welcome to our dorm." Vector grinned, flashing has sharp teeth. Mighty was taken back by the sudden enthusaim Vector had. Espio simply waved and flashed a quick, small grin.

"We're about to head out to eat, you wanna come along?"

"Yea sure," Vector dropped his backpack in the closet and tossd his failed test in there too. Espio hung his bag on the back of the couch and stretched out on it.

"When are we going?" Espio asked

"Well I was thinking that when we go to the mall, we can shop around a bit then eat there," Vector suggested.

"Great idea; we can go and get Nakama some cool stuff, new clothes, new shoes, and mabye even a few pets, and-"

As Mighty was ranting, Vector and Espio grabbed both sides of Nakama and decided to save him from his own counsler's girly habits.

"He'll catch up later," Vector wispered as they rushed out the door.

"-then mabye a new haircut, and...HEY!"  
Mighty rushed out the door after them.

~at the mall~  
Nakama had never gone to the mall before. People hustling everywhere, teenager with tons of shopping bags. Mothers and their children in the food court, everyone looking so happy, so in tune with eachother. Though Mighty felt bad, even though Nakama seemed oblivious to it, Mighty noticed the weird stares he was receiving. Well it isn't everyday you see a scary looking goth guy walking through the mall with a metal mask hooked on his face making him look like some sorta freak. But despite the reason, what they were doing was still wrong, and Mighty knew that he had to do something. Mighty took a deep breath and slid against Nakama, taking a gentle grip of his hand and pulling him close. Mighty slipped his fingers in between Nakama's and giggled slighty at the fierce blush on Nakama's face.

They stopped at a store that had glass walls and big neon signs. All the employes had awesomely funky haircuts and atleast 4 piercings here and there. Nakama looked at the sign on the shop's window, it said, "Mika Mika Style Salon."

Mighty dragged Nakama into the shop, followed by Espio and Vector.

"This is the best place to get your hair done, almost everyone goes here, plus i'm friends with the owner."

Mighty flagged down a young looking boy, no older than 16, who was sitting behind the counter. He had black rectangluar glasses and strange silver bangs, with two long ponitails of silver hair in the back. He had jade green eyes that were concentrating on a magazine.

"Silver-kun!"

The boy looked up and a bright smile came across his face.

"Mighty-chan!" The boy spun out of his chair and ran across the room and gave Mighty a big hug, nuzzling his head into Mighty's cheek. He laughed and said 'hi' to Vector and Espio, then looked oddly at Nakama.

"Hnph, I never saw him before, who's he?" Silver asked

"Oh, well he's our new roommate, Nakama." Mighty said, pointing to Nakama, who just looked bored.

"Well what can I do you in for" Silver asked.

"We need a new haircut Nakama, something punkish, but attractive, mabye a layed choppy style." Mighty suggested, trying to picture it in his head.

"No problem leave him with me, you won't even reconize him afterwards." Silver said throwing his hands in the hand, smilling.

"Great, Nakama, you can stay here and get you hair one, while the rest of us finish shopping, we'll see you in about 2 hours, okay."

Nakama looked at Mighty, then at Silver, then back at Mighty, nervous about being left alone.

"No need to be upset, i'll take good care of you," Silver reassured him with a smile.

Nakama slowly let go of Mighty's hand and sat in the chair Silver had gestured to. He tied the barber smock around Nakama's neck and began to feel up his hair, Silver looked at the others.

"We'll see you guys later. When you come back, you won't even be able to reconize him," Silver laughed.

The three of them were about to head out the door when Mighty stopped and walked back to Nakama for a second. Mighty kneeled down and wispered softly in Nakama's ear.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon, I promise." Mighty smilled and gave Nakama another quick squeeze on his hand, then turned and ran back to catch up with Vector and Espio.

~TBC!

_Little sparks are coming between Mighty and Nakama, but don't fret, there shall be more smut coming later on! And what the heck will Nakama look like after Silver gets a hold of him? please read and review!_


	6. Maybe He Will Stay

_okey dokie, here's chappie 6! this is where things get kinda romantic, so if you don't like Mighty yaoi or yaoi in general, i suggest you don't read any further. but otherwise, enjoy!_

The three of them walked quietly in noisy mall. Vector looked around at each store, choosing which one to start at. Espio just looked foward, his hands crossed across his chest. Mighty had his hands stuffed in his pockets, wondering how Nakama was doing on his own. Espio and Vector glanced in his direction, exchanging looks.

Mighty gave a pitiful moan, walking in his own 'world'.

"Mighty, whats the matter with you" Espio huffed.

"Do you really think we did the right thing by leaving him by himself, espically with someone like Silver." Mighty sighed.

"Calm down, he's not 4, he can handle himself." Espio roughly flicked Mighty's nose.

"You can't smuther him, he is our age.."

Mighty glanced down slightly in embarrasment , forgeting that Nakama wasn't a child that needed a mother, but Mighty couldn't help but think about the misunderstood boy.

Vector snapped his fingers in front of Mighty's face after he blanked out for a bit. Mighty blinked a few times before a wide grim came across his face.

"Your right, Nakama can take care of himself, I shouldn't worry. Now we got stuff to do."

Mighty grabbed Vector and Espio arms and ran foward, knocking over many people in the process.

(_MIGHTY POV)_

Our arms were loaded with bags from various stores, barely crowding our vision. Heading back to the salon, we were greated by the unusually joyful voice of Silver Hedgehog.

"You all won't believe your eyes! I have out done myself this time!"

Vector gave Silver a confused look before placing down the bags and following Silver, Espio and I followed suit.

"You won't even reconize him, prepare to be amazed!"

Silver spun around the chair to face us, and he was right, we didn't beleve our eyes.

Nakama hair looked amazing, not that he saw any difference in it. His hair was cut into layers, each one ending with a strip a red, and the left part of his bangs colored completly red. With his hair clean and straightened, it came about down to his shoulders.

Vector, Mighty, and Espio stared completly shocked, Nakama stared back, still looking bored.

"Wow Naka-chan, you look amazing!" Mighty said with a and Espio nodded in agreement.

"I though I would just add a little more to what would fit his personality" Silver ran his fingers thought Nakama's hair, laughing as his eye twitched in aggravation.

"Well I think you did an excellent job, how much do I owe you?" Mighty asked.  
"Nah, this one is on me, I had fun playing around with Nakama's hair" Silver gave Nakama's hair one last ruffle before bidding us 'goodbye' as we left the shop.

(7:00pm)

We decided to eat our dinner take out at the park. Thankfully, it wasn't at any ordanary park. The park that we went to had been abandoned for years, so it was nice and quiet, a perfect place to watch the sunset. The playground that use to be there was

now rusted beyond repair, and the ground was coated in layers of red, orange, yellow leaves, probally due to the fact that it was October.

We all sat on the grassy hill that over looked the habor at the edge of the city. Vector and Espio finished their food first, then got up to leave.

"We would stay, but unlike you guys, we gotta go to school tomorrow." Vector said with a sigh. Espio followed Vector off the hill and out the park gate, leaving Nakama and I.

~  
(Nakama POV)

Mighty and I sat on the hill, keeping our eyes focused on the sunset, instead of eachother. It's true, I would rather look at him, but the sunset was pretty nice. It's been a while since i've seen the outside.

I glanced over slightly in his direction, making sure that he couldn't see me. I have to admit, I don't think i've ever seen a boy look so...beautiful. His hair was in it's normal high ponytail, and his deep blue were staring out at the ocean, with that stupid smile that he always has on his face. I didn't relize how long I was staring until I noticed that he was staring right back at me. His head was cocked to the side, looking quite confused...and adorable at the same time.

"Is something wrong Naka?"

"Huh..no, no it's fine"

He stared at me for a bit longer, then smiled and looked back out to sea. I sighed and leaned my head on my hand, then flinched back due to the electrical shock that I get whenever my wrist shackles get near my metal mask. When i'm with him, I forget about all those things, all those rules of the asylum, about the fact that people think i'm a cannabalistic homicidal maniac... what would he think if he knew.

I couldn't help but think about that question over and over again. What would he think about me if he knew the real extent of my problem. I've already been turned on by everyone else in my life, would he just do the same?

(Normal POV)

Nakama was still pondering this question when Mighty noticed how quiet the goth was being. Mighty turned towards him and noticed him staring blankly at the ground.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Nakama asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"hmm? Oh nothing."

Mighty slid closer to him and layed his head on Nakama's shoulder, and his arms folded on Nakama's lap. He leaned in closer to Nakama and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I just hope you enjoyed your first day here with us."

Mighty smilled and closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the older boy's breathing slowly making him drift asleep. Nakama just stared at the red head, trying to hid the oncoming blush on his face. He raised his hand and layed it gently on Mighty's hair, liking the feel of it under his fingers. Mabye he didn't have to worry, mabye Mighty wasn't like all the others, mabye...

~TBC

_Okey dokey people, hope you liked it. Since school is starting soon, I will be updating all my stories much more frequently :) Please read and review!_


	7. Bedspreads & Bathtime

**Hi ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! But I will try to update more often.**

**BTW: special thanks to CrazyNutSquirrel for getting me to update this finally :) Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, if I did, it would be a yaoi series ;)**

**~Enjoy!~**

"lalala" spoken language

_"lalala" thoughts_

Mighty(POV)

_*BEEEEEPPP* *BEEEEEEPPP*_

I lazily rolled over in my bed and smacked the alarm clock to the ground, ignoring the fact that I could hear it smash on impact. All I cared about was nuzzling my face in the pillows under me.

"_These pillows are so soft, soooooo soft, when did these pillows get so soft. And this heater next to me is just perfect, not to hot, not to cold...wait a second...when did I get a heater in my room?!"_

I brushed my messy red hair out of my eyes and rolled my head over to the side, getting a face full of shaggy black hair.

_"hmm, black hair...now why would there be black hair in my...BLACK HAIR?!"_

I darted into a sitting position on what I then relized was NOT my bed, in fact, this wasn't even my room. Looking next to me I saw the sleeping form of Nakama, looking rather adorable and childlike, that is until he cracked open a tired and pissed off looking eye.

Nakama and I had a stare off, well, he was glaring at me and I was trying to not focus on the point that we were just sleeping in the same bed.

"Why did you wake me up?" Nakama yawned and muttered under his breath, burying his head further in his pillow.

"Actually, I was going to ask why I was even in here?" I responded as he rolled on his back to answer me.

"You fell asleep at the park, so I brought you back here and layed you in my bed while I was reading. By the time I was done, you were already fast asleep and I decided against moving you and waking you up." He stated as if it was the easiest thing to undestand. But now I remeber, the park, I did fall asleep there, which would explain why my hair was a mess and why I wasn't in my pajamas.

I blushed and laughed slightly, feeling quite embarrased when the situtation was quite obvious. I scratched the back of my head, "Oh well sorry for waking you, and thanks for carrying me back here, I must have been heavy."

Nakama closed his eyes and shrugged before turing back on his side, "It was nothing, you don't weigh much at all. Now could I go back to sleep?"

"Oh sure, by the way, what time is it?"  
"I wouldn't know, you broke the clock remember..."

_Smart Mighty, real smart_

I swung my legs off the bed, dipping it slightly as I stood and shook my hair a little, "Well whatever time it is, i'm awake now. You go on and go back to sleep, I'll go and get my day started."

Earning a small grunt in return, I headed out the door to my own room to get started.

_7:34am_

Great, to early to do anything, but to late to go back to sleep.

_"I suppose Nakama and I could do something fun today, just so we can really bond and get to know eachother better," _I thought to myself. "Shower first, then breakfast, then we'll go out somewhere fun, just the two of us."

I peeled off yesterday shirt and pants and tossed them aside, telling myself that I would wash them later, which I probally wouldn't. Next, I took off my socks and my tangled ponytail, my hair fell all the way down to my waist.

_"I probally should have it cut soon...nah."_

I grabbed my towel and other bath stuff as I headed into the bathroom, a nice long bath, thats what I needed.

Reaching the bathroom, I closed the door behind me, but didn't bother locking it, in case if Nakama needed me for something. I thought about that name and blushed slightly as the steam from the hot water began to fill the room.

_"nakama...nakama...it's like i've been obsessing over saying that name. I don't even think he likes me yet. I don't think he's ever gonna like me..." _I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I sat in the scorching water, hurting a bit at the touch, but then getting better as my entire body submerged in the liquid.

"Why am I getting so worked up over this, i'm exaggerating, he's just my project." I felt a pang of guilt in my chest as I basically lied through my teeth.

I sunk all the way to the bottom of the tub, thinking from down here is easier.

_"I like him, I never thought that I would like someone I stumbled on at an insane isyulum, let alone a boy! I don't even know if he feels the same way, he barely even talks to me."_

I resurfaced and wiped some of the wet red hair out of my eyes, laughed and slid up against the back of the tub.

'I'm thinking to much, maybe I just got some goofy thoughts after staying in the same bed as him."

After washing up, I wrapped my hair and body in towels and headed out the bathroom to my own room, still severly deep in thought.

_"...well it's not like its a total secret that i'm bisexual, in fact, i bet a bunch of people on first glance probally think i'm totally gay. He probally already knows, is that why he doesn't talk to me?"_

I got myself dressed in slightly loose black and white striped shirt that went down to a little above my knee, and blue jeans. My hair was in it's normal big braid that went down to my hip.

_"Man...i really should get this hair cut...nah"_

The clock said 8:30am, I figured to go and make breakfast for Naka-kun and I, but I just couldn't get the motivation, so I decided on the easy way out.

_**~down the hall and a few steps later~**_

I tiptoed in Nakama's room and stood by the bed, he must really be a sound sleeper. The side that I had left from looked exactly the same, and he was still curled in the same postition. His newly styled black and red hair was scattered all over his ivory colored pillows and over his face, though the rest of his body was covered by a thick black and white blanket that he clung to. His expression was soft, softer that a inmate's should be.

"He looks like such a child sometimes," I reached and brushed some of Nakama's hair from his face, then jerked my hand away quickly.

_"come on Mighty, don't start acting goofy now..."_

I began shaking the boy gently, "Nakama, Nakama...time to wake up. NAKAMA WAKE UP!"  
His cold grey eyes jerked open as the loud noise assulted his ears. He sent a glare in my direction, but I was pretty interested in twiddling with my ponytail at the moment.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're gonna go out for breakfast," I smiled as he still sent icy glares in my direction for waking him up.

"But before we go, guess what time it is!"

His glare lightened and his head cocked to the side, expecting an answer.

"BATH TIME!"

"..." If his face got any paler, I probally wouldn't of been able to tell the difference between him and the blanket.

"you...have got to be kidding me" he barely muttered under his breath.

"Nope, Bark told me that you have trouble with stuff like that because of your shock cuffs and collar, so i'll help you,"

"..."

"No need to worry, we're both guys here."

"hmm, barely," he grunted as he got out of bed.

We grabbed his wash cloth and towel and headed into the bathroom. I placed the folded towel on the edge of the sink as I started the bath water.

"How warm do you like the water Nakama?"

"anything above luke warm is fine..."

I turned on the hot water and fanned myself slightly as the steam started pouring in the closed room.

"Alright, go ahead and undress, i'll watch the water," He still loooked at me as if I was crazy. I smilled a little.

"Don't worry, I won't peak at you." He glared at me again as he began fiddling with the first button on his black pajama shirt, then the next, then the next. Though I wasn't looking, I still could tell that had already removed his shirt, next came his pants.

I was blushing, not that I cared, I would always blush when someone near me was undressing, like in those stupid gym locker rooms, stupid gym coaches. I was pulled from my "gym teacher daydream" when I heard a slightly embarrased groan from behind me. I turned around and couldn't help but stare, mouth agape, at the body infront of me.

His skin was pale, not sickly, but a beautiful milky color. Maybe it was just me, but I swore I saw a flush of pink on his cheeks when I started staring. The black towel he had was wrapped around his hips, but low enough that his slim stomach muscle was in full view. Aside from lacarations on his chest his skin was practically flawless, slim though muscular and firm. Though I was a good preson and turned around to stop staring. I closed my eyes as he dropped his towel and settled in the steamy water, being sure to stay clear of his cuffs. His eyes were closed though his eyebrows twitched dangerously, I knew that he would be in a pretty funky mood for a while,but I didn't mind, I was just focused on the job on hand.

Though I should have been more focused on the wet tile, cause by Nakama stepping in the tub. Because the minute I stood up, I slipped on a small puddle of water, tripped over the side of the tub, and landed on something, or someone.

Well atleast I didn't crack my head on the tub or the floor, nope, I just landed in a straddle position on the waist of a wet, naked, and blushing Nakama. This...cannnot end well.

_**TBC!**_

_**chapie 7 is finished, but this is far from the end. Sorry if there are some spelling errors, i'm on Wordpad, which has no spell che**_**ck, but I tried :) Hope you enjoyed it, R&R**


	8. Let Me See You

**Hello again, I'm back! Sorry this update took me so long, School and finals have been kicking my butt, but now that school's out, i'll try to update more and more often, mkay!**

**Enjoy the next chappie!**

***warning* this chappie will have citrus...not lemon...but a little but of naughty play XD Keep in mind that this is my first time writing this kind of scene so please bare with me.**

**(Mighty POV)**

Wet...my clothes, my hair, everything...so wet. This is awkward, sooo very awkward, I really should move out of Nakama's lap before he kills me. I slid my way out of his lap and turned to face him, his face was so red that it made my hair look dull, and his eyes were black, too embarrased to look at me, just looking in my general direction. I figured that I should at least apolgize for falling on top of him.

"Stupid, clumsy me" I rubbed thet back of my neck in embarrasment as I let out a nervous giggle, "Sorry 'bout that."

He still didn't move, I guess it was because, well... he was currently naked in a tub with a pretty hot clothed guy. I figured that I could make us even atleast, and hey what's wrong with two baths in one day.

So I causously pulled my soaking wet shirt over my head and tossed it on the sink, along with my undergarments and pants.

"There, now we are even, and we are bonding" I leaned over and grabbed Nakama's washcloth, dipped it in the water and scrubbed some soap on it.

"Now...turn around so I can scrub your back." Okay now he looked at me as if I was crazy. But relucantly he turned around so his back was facing me.

I started in small circles at his shoulders, then moved to the middle of his back, rubbing it around to his stomach and back to side. Then went from the small of back all the way back up to his shoulders. I heard him make a strange little squeak as the washcloth bumped up against his metal mask, sending small jolts of electricity to him.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, that's really dangerous to have near water huh?"  
He didn't say anything, just slumped his shoulders a little. Well I got a brillent plan, along with a grin plastered on my face.

"Tell you what, i'm gonna do you a favor, but only if you promise to behave yourself, okay." He didn't say anything but turn his body around so now he was facing me. I leaned my body towards him as he scooted back to the edge of the tub, his blush returning.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" I cooed as I reached up to his face. I worked on the locks on the side of his mask and released the hinges on both sides. I smilled at my handy work and tossed the unwanted peice of metal on the tiled floor. Nakama, who had his eyes closed up to this point, cringed and opened his eyes when he heard the metal hit the floor.

He froze and his eyes locked on mine as he felt something strangly foreign to him, the feeling of the warm steam on the bottom portion of his face. He lifted his wet hands and slowly patted his face, as if he was dreaming and the mask would appear at any moment.

"I figured that you deserved a break, and that thing looked really uncomfertable." I smilled at him as he gave me the strangest look, one that said something between the lines of "What the hell are you CRAZY!" and "Oh my GOD I love you!" Though for the first time, I looked at him as if he was completly normal, not that I ever looked at him differently, but he even looked complety...normal. His hair was matted by the steam and clung to his face, droplets of water run over his pale cheeks and pale lips. His shoulders were limp and his hands finally dropped back to his sides.

"W-Why?" He finally said something, he voice was about as confused as his eyes looked. Well actions did speak louder than words, and it was about time that I came to closure with my feelings. I like him, really I do, and I rather let him know now because all this thinking about it is driving me crazy. So I decided to take my chances as I let my hand drift to his face and pull him in closer.

_"Now or Never! Don't wuss out now Mighty" _I though to myself as I leaned in. Our lips were centimeters apart, so close that I could feel his short and nervous breaths ghosting over my lips.

_"Just a little closer, come on!" _Finally I pushed my lips to his, not to hard, just enough that I could feel his pale lips slightly trembling. I didn't want to scare him though, so I peaked my eyes open to see his reaction, though I was completly shocked. Not only were his eyes closed also, but he looked like he was...enjoying it. I was so happy that I swore my heart would burst out of it's cage, I guess it would be okay to kick it up a little. I licked his bottom lip a bit asking him silently to open, he did. I though I heard him moan lightly as I ran my tounge over his, he must have because I felt his hands wrap around my back as he pulled me close, deepening our inexperienced kiss. Our lips and tounges moved in a silent waltz, completly in sync. We soon broke apart, I blushed again at the thin trail of saliva still connecting our lips.

"I...i..." I was at a complete loss at what to say, should I apoligies for getting out of hand, so I leave, should I kiss him again?

"Naka-mmm-" my sentence was cut short as my mouth was claimed again, not as lighty and awkwardly as last time. His tounge ran over mine as he turned his head slightly for better acess. This whole thing was a blur, one mintue we were sharing an innocently awkward kiss, and now I have my back up against the edge of the tub and hands are roaming everywhere. My hands are wrapped around his shoulders and drooped over his neck, his were running up and down my back. Wether it was real romance or just teenage hormones, this felt so amazingly right.

Our kiss broke again as he moved his head down to my neck and began to nibble at the sensitive skin of my throat. He raked his unusually sharp teeth across my neck, licking up the little drip of blood that came fourth.

"_I have no idea how to explain if there is a hickey there later on"_

I whimpered lightly when he pulled away, still a heavy blush on his face.

"Your friends are here..." he said quietly. I didn't understand what he meant until I heard Vector's booming voice come from the kitchen, yelling about his Spanish teacher again.

"Ohh...well I suppose I should get out then." He looked away shyly as I stood and wrapped a towel around my waist. I didn't know what to say next, so I just did the first thing that came to me.

"Hey Naka," he turned to me "don't think this is over just yet." I sent a playful wink in his direction. He blushed and turned to finish washing up.

"_I suppose this assignment just got alot more interesting" _I thought to myself as I headed back to my room.

TBC

**So how did you like my first kissing scene, give me honest feedback please! Lol, i don't know if I like uke-nakama or uke-mighty, tell me which you rather have, k thanks!**


	9. Smoothies & Such

**Hi! here's the next chappie, sorry this update took so long, I've just been lazy. BTW this chappie will have some violence and stuff**

**BIG CHANGE! I CHANGED THE CHARACTERS AGES! THEY ARE ALL 17 INSTEAD OF 15, OKAY!**

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

*Mighty POV*

_thump...thump...thump..._ I have no idea how long I've been slamming my head against my desk. 30...31...32...I finally stopped and wiped some of the remaining bath water from my head, thanks to my long hair, it stays wet a lot longer than I would like. So taking the lazy way out of this, I just wrapped it in a very messy and rushed bun, tying it back with a random black rubberband that I happened to find.

"I really hope i didn't screw this whole project up" I muttered to myself while staring into the mirror.

_"Well it's not like you forced him or anything"_

"Wha- who said that?"_"It me, your conscience... you don't use me very often do you..."_

"Uhhh...no"

_"exactly, I'm here to help you with your Nakama problem."_

"What do you mean? I don't need your...my...advice."

_"I think you might, you think that you regret what happened between you and Nakama"_

I blushed at the mentioning of it, "well...yea... I just hope that i didn't completely ruin my non-existant relationship with Nakama because i... well yea."

_"are you stupid...?"_

"wha-"

_"he obviously likes you which is why he kissed you back, remember!"_

"Well yea but-"

I swear I could feel my conscience smacking me in my mind _"NO no buts! You're second guessing yourself, that's why you're so confused. Dumb ass..."_

"Are you always this mean." I get enough crap from Espio, I don't need it from my head too!

"Uhh...Mighty, are you done talking to yourself now?"

Oh man, I didn't even notice Vector leaning against my door frame, I really hope he didn't hear all of that.

"Yea yea, sorry, didn't hear you come in."

"Uh huh, I think that Nakama's crazy is rubbing off on you..."

"Oh Vector be nice, he really is a good guy, real sweet and everything."

"Yea you would think that wouldn't you."

I looked over in time to see Vector giving me a smug grin.

"Wha, what do you mean?" God please don't let him be getting at what I think...

"Oh you know what I mean, hmm. I just happened to notice a few things when I walked past the bathroom a few minutes ago"

"O-oh really..." Oh shoot, he's knows HE KNOWS!

"Yea, like how your patient's face is redder than a tomato, and why his face mask happens to be on the bathroom floor, and why you both happen to be wet, almost as if you both bathed at the same time, hmm."

I swear if my heart was beating any faster, Sonic could hear it, and he's off touring Antarctica!

***with Sonic***

Sonic: *sneeze* what the hell...

***back with mighty and vector***

"W...well I..."

"Don't sweat it man."

"Wha?"

"Espio and I just happen to be heading out tonight so I hoped that you wouldn't mind having Nakama all to yourself for a while, but from how things look, I suppose that you two will be fine." Vector gave me another grin and a wink as Espio came up.

"Why are we going out, didn't you say that you needed to study for you Spanish test tomorrow before your teacher fails you?" Espio questioned.

"Well things changed, now come along Espy, we need to go." Vector bid me goodbye as he shoved Espio out the house, leaving only the faint sound of tire tracks speeding down the driveway.

My eyebrows twitched...stupid Vector and his stupid fangirlism. He thinks I don't know that he pretends to study while he's actually reading his yaoi doujinshi, no wonder he's failing Spanish class. But who can blame him, yaoi doujinshi is pretty addictive.

After about 5 minutes of staring at the space where Vector was standing, I decided that I probably should get re-dressed. The same clothes shouldn't be a problem, since I wasn't dirty to start with. So I just tossed on my black and white shirt and slid on some shorts instead of my old jeans, I'll just let my hair stay tied up, I'm kinda getting use to it like this.

**10:15am**

I haven't looked at the clock ever since I smashed the one in Nakama's room, I didn't realize that it was still so early. Vector and Espio must have had a half day, or skipped school, I would put that above Vector. But all other thoughts aside, I really should go and see Nakama, I don't want him thinking that I'm avoiding I'm, that will just make things even more awkward, and I don't want to avoid him, I really like him, stupid crush or not. And I was planning on us spending the day together, he's not gonna weasel his way out of that. So after grabbing my bag and wallet, I dashed out my door to head off to his room.

"Nakama...NAKAMAAAA! WHERE ART THOU! NAKAMA!" Am I annoying him to death...good.

He peaked his head out from his closed door.

"Don't forget, we still have to spend the whole day together, so don't plan on staying in there for too long."

I noticed that his eyes weren't on my, in fact they weren't even in my general direction, they were looking towards the bathroom where his abandoned metal mask still laid on the ground. I responded almost as if I could read his mind.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to wear that thing 24/7, not on my watch."

He gave a somewhat relived sigh and began to close the door while muttering something along the lines of, "I'll be done in a minute."

Good enough for me, so I just ran downstairs and began to lace up my black converses, I figured that sneakers would be better than my boots since we'll be walking around quite a bit.

I heard Nakama shuffling his way down the steps as I finished up with my shoes. I turned to greet him, but instead, I just stared at him pretty dumbfounded.

He wore simple things; a black t-shirt with baggy black cargo pants. And his hair was like it always is, down in the back and covering most of the right side of his face, almost as if he had no idea what to do with it. But on him, it just all came together and looked down right amazing. And the fact that he didn't have his mask on made me feel as if he was just some hot Goth guy that I was going to hang with, not a peer mediator project.

He walked down the stairs to where I was and slid on his boots.

"Are you ready?" He asked me quietly. I don't even think he has the ability to speak any louder. Like if his voice was on a scale of 1-10, I don't think he can't physically get any louder than a 4. But...it kinda works for him, gives him that mysterious vibe.

"huh, oh yea, lets get going." We headed out the door to head to our destination, which he surprisingly hasn't asked about yet.

_"It's cute that he trusts me enough to lead him to a place that he knows nothing about" _I giggled softly to myself as he looked over at me, confused as always.

We both walked side by side on the sidewalk in a somewhat comfortable silence, nobody is really out at this time day, most people are in school or at work. But I didn't really care, the only thing that I realized at this moment was the fact that Nakama was taller than me. After the days I spent with him, it really shocked me that I didn't realize that from the beginning. I guess I can be pretty slow at times. I mean he wasn't that much taller then me, maybe a few inches, but enough that when I look over at him I'm looking a bit over his chin.

_"wow...have i always been this short..."_ I always thought that 5'7 was pretty tall.

I was going to start a small conversation when I heard someone calling from behind me.

"Mightyyyy! Over here!" I turned to find my old blue haired friend Sonic running over to me, dragging some pink haired chick along with him. Sonic was a handsome guy, being a year older than me **(i don't know if that's true or not) **he stood a good few inches over me with long spiky blue hair and jade green eyes. He was also on the track and cross country team, he was defiantly the perfect mix of talent and popularity. Though the girl next to him scared me a little. She was a bit shorter than me with shoulder length pink hair and wide eyes with small green pupils, a strange toothy grin and a revealing red and white dress.

"I see that you're in the peer mediator program as well, I didn't know that, I should have seen you there!" Sonic said with a glance over to Nakama.

"Yea i am," I smiled and dragged Nakama a bit closer to me. "This is Nakama, who's the young lady next to you?"

Sonic scoffed and dragged the girl closer to me. "This is Amy, I didn't chose her, I got stuck with her."

Amy gave me a wide smile and a exaggerated wave as if I was miles away, then went into a strange twitching fit that Sonic seemed to ignore.

"Did you chose your guy?"

"Yea, I got lucky cause he wasn't on the assignment list, I had to pull a few strings." I smiled at Sonic's annoyed expression as Amy began to foam a bit.

"Well you're a lucky guy, and I would love to stop and chat but I had better get her home before she hurts herself...or me." Sonic ran off dragging the spastic girl along with him. "Nice to meet you Nakama, see you later Mighty!"

I smiled and waved to Sonic as he hurried off, then we continued on our merry way.

A few moments of silence passed between us.

"A friend of yours?" Nakama asked, glancing at me slightly.

"Sonic...yea, we've known each other since kindergarten days."

"hmm..."

"Do you have any old friends?"

"wha?"

"You know, friends. I mean, you couldn't have been born in the asylum, where did you grow up anyways? I barely know anything about you come to think of it."

"...is that a bad thing?" Nakama muttered as he looked forward again.

"Well I guess I would like to know more about you, if it would make you feel any better, when you share something about yourself, I'll say something similar about myself, okay?"

"...alright, i guess."

"Great!" We stopped at a Starbucks nearby, it is my favorite place to go after all. So we order to smoothies and sat at the table closest to the window. The privacy of this place was perfect considering the fact that we were the only one's there.

I took a sip of my drink and decided to begin the conversation. **(Just making this clear, I'm going to be altering some of Mighty's info)**

"So I'll go first, I was born August 28th on a small island called Angel Island, it's right near Hawaii, that's where my mother is from. My father is from the outskirts of Tokyo, though my skin completion is more from my mother's side of the family, nobody knows where I got my red hair from. We moved here when I was 7 and I began attending the Kokyo **(Sorry I realized that I changed the name of their school a few times)** all boys boarding school when I was 11. It runs from middle school through the end of high school, so I basically live here, epically after my parents died." After I was done speaking, I looked over to Nakama, as a sign for him to begin talking. He looked hesitant, but he began slowly.

"I'm…from a city called Birmingham, it's in England. And I was born October 30th"

Well that caught me off guard, I never knew that Nakama was English. I guess if you listen closely to his voice, you can kinda pick up on the accent.

"If you're from England, why do you live in Tokyo now? And not to be rude, but your name doesn't sound very...England-ish"

"That's true, my sister-in-law is Japanese, she lives in Kyoto, I lived with her and she kind of renamed me."

"Why? What was your original name?" I didn't know if I was asking too much, but as long as he'd keep talking, I'd keep asking.

"My real name is...Carlyle..." He muttered the last part so quietly that I barely didn't hear it. But I did.

"...Carlyle?" I tried really REALLY hard not to crack up laughing, thankfully I passed it off as a cough.

"...yea, i don't know why they named me that. My mother said it was because her name was August and my Father's name was Chancellor, they couldn't agree on a name for me, so they mixed their names together and added a few more letters. It was either that or Augustine..."

"Wow...and I thought that the name 'Mighty' was bad...uhh...not that your name is bad or anything, I actually like the name Carlyle. It's like that guy from Twilight!"

And then I saw the one thing that I thought I would never see from Nakama, he...smiled, not just that but he laughed as well! Not a huge hearty laugh, but a nice little chuckle, more than enough to put a smile on my face.

"So...why did you move from England, and why did you change you name?"

Nakama refocused his eyes on his strawberry smoothie before he continued.

"Well...my parents sent me to live with my brother and his wife in Kyoto after...an incident in my home town."

I could sense that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but I couldn't stop now, I was so close to unraveling him.

"What incident? What made you leave Birmingham?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well...when I was younger, around 6 I think, I began to get...sick." He looked up at me when he continued. "I began hearing voices...voices that told me to do bad things, voices that would keep me up all night. I was too frightened to do anything and the voices told me not to tell anyone about them, they said that they were my friends. So I didn't tell anyone, until when I was about 10, and I began to act on what they told me to do."

He stopped talking and looked at his half empty smoothie cup.

"Hmm, so what happened, you can tell me." I tried to give him a warm comforting smile, I can only imagine how hard this is for him. Peer mediator or not, I really just want him to confide in me, to trust me.

"...i don't know if you really want to know."

"Why not?"

"You really won't like me anymore of I tell you..."

He reminded me so much of myself, just wanting to be liked and accepted. Because past the scars and silence, he's just a regular teenager.

"Nakama, of coarse I will, you don't have to ever worry about that, I wouldn't have done what I did earlier if I didn't really like you, remember."

He blushed slightly at the reminder of our little bath time activity, then finished off his drink before continuing.

"If you're sure you want to know...I'll tell you. There was a girl in my neighborhood, her name was Yolie. She was a few years older then me but pretty weak, she had long purple hair and brown eyes with these huge glasses, and would always wear this goofy orange helmet, tan vest, lavender turtle neck, red puffy pants and army boots."

"Wow, sounds like you remember her pretty well."

"I don't like remembering her, but her image from that day on has been pretty burned in my mind."

I stayed quiet, not sure what to say, thankfully, he continued.

"I remember watching her from my window, her and her friends would always go bike riding in the street out side my house. Though the voices would always talk about her, they always told me to keep my eye on her. I even went to talk to her a few times, but she'd always push me away and call me weird. I didn't mind though, I didn't like talking to her, in fact, I couldn't stand her. But there was this one day, the day before Halloween, that the voices told me to follow her home. Her parents worked late so she would always let herself in her house using the rainbow colored house key that she kept in he wallet."

He stirred the straw around the empty cup as the waitress came and dropped off another one for us.

"go ahead, you can continue." I tried to usher him on.

"I had taken her house key earlier that day when she sat her wallet down to finish bike riding, simply unlocking the door then returning it before her or her friends noticed. Then I ran and sat in her house like the voices told me to. I sat there on her bed for hours waiting until she came home. The voices kept telling me that they were hungry, and she was the only thing that could satisfy their hunger. They needed blood, pure, innocent blood, and they were screaming in my head for it. So loud that I couldn't even hear myself think, so I gave in, praying that they would leave me alone if I didn't what they said. A bit later, I heard the door crack and she carelessly came inside and tossed that dumb helmet on the floor and came running up the stairs. Needless to say, she screamed when she saw me, she screamed and threw things and threatened to call the police if I didn't leave her house immediately. So I stood and was about to leave, but that's when the voices came back, they screamed and yelled at me, telling me to kill her. So I…"

I noticed that his hand began to shake, clutching on to his cup, nearly breaking it.

"…you killed her?"

He cringed as he lowered his head.

"…no, I…I ripped her apart, with power I didn't even know I had. There…was so much blood, and I ate and ate…to feed the voices, and they were silenced. But when they went away, and I took a look at my…work., I felt sick, so sick."

I stayed silent, I didn't want to say anything that would upset him. But I felt my heart drop when I saw a few stray tears fall from his hair covered eyes. Though he continued to talk.

"There…there was blood everywhere. All over her, me, the walls, everywhere. And her body…I couldn't even tell if it was the same girl. Her face, neck, everything was completely destroyed, and I had the worst, most disgusting, but delicious taste in my mouth, and I only wanted more. Then her parents came home, and the voices came back full force, making me scream in pain. Her parents ran upstairs and nearly fainted at the sight of their mutilated daughter, then turned and screamed at the sight of me kneeling in their daughter's blood, parts of her dripping from my mouth. The voices…the voices told me that I knew what I needed to do, so I did, and I fed their hunger again."

Her didn't dare to look up at me, but surprisingly, I wasn't at all mad at him.

"Oh Nakama, I'm so sorry."

He whipped his head up at me, his eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

"Sorry, I'm a monster, how could you feel sorry for me!"

That's the first time he ever raised his voice past a level 4, that was probably a level 8 or 9, but still pretty quiet for yelling standards.

"Because Nakama, you aren't a monster, you just didn't know what to do, you're just different and didn't get the help you needed," I reassured him.

He looked me with a confused look, by the looks of it, he looked like he was gonna start crying again.

"But you didn't answer my question all the way, how did you get to Tokyo?" I decided to change the topic a bit.

"M-my parents found out, though because the police were looking for the murderer, they didn't know if they could get me help without the police being too involved. They said that I was too much trouble, and that they couldn't deal with it, so they sent me away without telling my brother about what had happened. Though when he found out, he said that I wasn't stable enough to be around his family, so he put me in the asylum, and changed my name. I've been there ever since…"

I nodded my head in understanding. I laid my hands on his and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Nakama for opening up to me, I'm glad that you told me all of that instead of holding it in, don't you feel better now?"

"…no"

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I looked at my yellow watch which was blinking 12:10pm.

"Wow, we've been here just talking for about 2 hours, we haven't even gotten to where I was going to take you!"

"Where are we going?"

I gave him a playful wink.

"I can't tell you yet, duh, it's a surprise."

Nakama rolled his eyes and propped his elbows up on the table.

"Well, what if I don't want to go anywhere…"

I laughed and leaned over the table, grabbing his face gently before connecting my lips with his in a sweet kiss. We ignore all the fan girl squeals from the Starbucks workers when we broke apart.

"I don't think you really have a say in it…Carlyle" I snickered at his old name as I quickly sat up from chair, and began running from the deadly glare that Nakama was shooting at me.

Though I quickened my pace as I found that he actually was chasing me, and damn he's fast!

TBC

**Next chappie we'll peek in on Nakama and Mighty's big day out! Hope you enjoyed the flash back in Nakama's past. And yes, the girl Yolie was taken from Digimon season 2, yes…I hate her R AND R PLEASE!**


	10. Big Daddy

**Hi GUYS! Sorry this update took so long, I've been on vacation :P Anyways, I'm gonna try to update as much as I can before school starts, which for us is August 30th, so wish me luck. But after the 30th, I can't promise that I'll update often *cries***

**Enjoy!**

"**speech"**

"_**thoughts"**_

[Mighty POV]

I finally slowed to a stop and panted, hands on my knees. "Damn you can run fast" I breathed out as I saw him approach me, calmly walking.

"I've had practice…" I laughed.

"Anyways, we're a bit off schedule so we better head off." I sat back up and stretched my back out a bit before grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" he muttered in a monotone voice.

"Because if you don't know then you can't resist, but if you did know, you'd probably run home, and after that run at Starbucks, I probably couldn't keep up with you even if I tried." I said matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes "this is going to be fun…"

**~With Vector and Espio~**

"Ya see Espy didn't I tell ya!"

"Yea…you most certainty did… I really never expected that."

"They are quite cute together aren't they?"

"They are, and Nakama really seems…different, not so cold when he's around Mighty."

"Who can stay cold around Mighty, he's so jumpy and happy all the time."

"I really didn't think that they were that into each other that they would kiss in the middle of Starbucks."

"Yup, ya see, I told you that trailing them would be a good idea! Not that we had anything better to do today"

"We if you keep yelling like that, we won't be able to keep trailing them."

"Yea good point…lets go, we're falling behind." Vector whispered back as he and his partner ran out of a rather large bush and hid behind tree, binoculars in one hand, notepad in the other.

**~back with Mighty and Nakama~ normal POV**

"Hey Naka?"

Nakama turned to the shorter red-head "hmm?"

"Was I your first counselor?"

"…your suppose to be my counselor?"

"*sweat drop*…YES! IM _SUPPOSE _TO BE YOUR COUNSELOR!"

Mighty stopped walked, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip. _"come'on now Mighty don't be so immature…even thought I'm obviously doing such a bad job that he didn't even know I was his counselor in the first place…"_

Nakama stopped and turned back at Mighty, who had stopped walking.

"Uhh…well no you aren't my first counselor…"

"…oh" _well great…that doesn't make me feel better…I really wanted to be his first…COUNSELOR…his first counselor…that's totally what I meant…"_

Nakama noticed the on coming blush on Mighty's face.

"But…you are my…um…favorite." Nakama finished the end of his sentence quietly, so quietly that Mighty almost didn't hear it.

"I…am? But I haven't even helped you out that much…" Nakama began to walk again and Mighty caught up to him.

"Well…you are the only one that I have ever opened up to. All that stuff I told you…I've never told anyone else before." Nakama replied looking at the ground.

"Oh. Well…I'm glad!" Nakama looked over towards Mighty as they crossed the street. "I'm glad that I was the first one you trusted with something like that."

Mighty smiled over at the taller boy.

"hmm." Nakama gave a bit of a smile, barely even noticeable unless you look closely, but Mighty saw it.

They walked side by side in silence for a while longer.

"Hey Nakama?"

"yes…?"

"Was I your first kiss?"

Nakama could feel his face burning at the red head's question. He slowly looked over at him, who currently had a quite cocky grin on his face.

"Uh…y-yes you were…"

Mighty grin widened, showing off his white slightly sharp teeth.

"Well good, I'd be upset if I wasn't." He chuckled slightly at Nakama's blushing face.

"hmm…" Nakama placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide the blush.

"Good, we're here!" Mighty smiled as he grabbed Nakama's hand and pulled him towards the front gate of the very loud, very colorful park.

"TADA! THE BEST THEME PARK EVER MADE!" Mighty shouted happily, throwing his arms in the air.

"…Six Flags?" **(yes I'm giving Tokyo a Six Flags…just go along with it.)**

Mighty turned and smiled at him, "Well yea! This is only the best most exciting place in the whole world! I had to pull a few strings to get these all day passes, but it really didn't cost that much and it's totally worth it because I know that you probably haven't been here before, have you?"

"…no…"

"Well good then, I'm glad!" Mighty said as he pulled Nakama closer to the entry gate.

They approached the ticket booth person, a young blonde boy with hazel eyes who was leaning back in his chair currently playing his DS.

Mighty cleared his throat rather loudly, and chuckled as the boy nearly fell out of his chair. "You should pay more attention to your costumers Ray."

Ray smiled back at the red-head, "Right right, it's rather slow today, so it's torture sitting out here. Autumn is never really popular for amusement parks, even this one."

"Awesome, so the lines shouldn't be that long then, I hope you aren't scared of roller coasters Naka."

Ray looked over at the silent taller boy and smiled at him. "Oh, so you must be the Nakama that I have heard so much about, it's nice to finally meet you. Well I don't want to keep you two held up for too long, you guys go ahead and have fun." Ray handed the both a pair of tickets and pointed in the direction of the gate, "don't let me hold you both up, have fun!"

"Thanks Ray, I'll see you around later. Come on Naka." Mighty grabbed Nakama's wrist and pulled him towards the gate where the Six Flags theme song was blasting loudly.

When the two were out of sight, Ray leaned back in his chair and pulled his DS out, failing to notice the two figures in a bush disguise sneaking in the gate.

"Vector this is getting stupid, why are we still trailing Mighty and Nakama? We all ready know what's going on between them…"

"Yes but I want more juicy information, who knows what could happen in a theme park between two l.o.v.e.r.s"

"Vector…they've kissed twice…that doesn't make them lovers"

"Whatever Esp, what else do you have to do today. Plus what beats this, it's like watching real life yaoi for free!"

"…you have been spending way to much time with Vanilla."

**~back with Mighty and Nakama~ Nakama POV**

We stared at this huge roller costar called "Big Daddy", I swear it must have gone across the entire park. Countless loops and spins, and went so high that from where we were, we couldn't even see the top. Even better, the only security on the ride was a bar that went over your lap and held you in place. And of course with my luck, I heard Mighty say "LETS GO ON THAT ONE!"

I couldn't resist as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front car of the ride.

"Are you sure about this…?"

"Yea, are you scared or something?"

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well…I've just never been on anything like this before…"

Mighty looked over at me with a smile, I really like seeing it now.

"Don't worry, it's just a ride, nothing bad ever happens on these rides."

I looked at him with a face that said I didn't believe him, he caught on.

"Well…some accidents happen, but don't worry, what's the chance that something will happen with us on it."

Is he kidding? My life is full of bad luck, which made me doubt the ride even more. But it was too late when the guy in charge of the ride came by to buckle me up, but he left pretty quickly after I sent him a pretty strong death glare.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here next to you, and if you get scared, just hold on to my arm okay."

The ride began, slowly going uphill. I could feel my stomach dropping as I looked down and saw the whole park beneath us, and this thing was still going higher!

"This is gonna be awesome huh Naka!" Mighty had the biggest smile on his face as he looked down in anticipation.

We finally hit the top and I already heard some girl from the cart behind us screaming like crazy as she clutched to her equally scared boyfriend. I didn't know whether I should have clutched on to Mighty or just shut my eyes and pretend like I wasn't there.

To late to decide, because the ride began to descend at a rate that I couldn't even recognize. My scream was caught in my throat as we went through corkscrews and loops and other things that I was too terrified to see. Then if it was even possible, the ride seemed to increase speed, I swear that it was defying all rule of gravity and physics.

Mighty laughed and clutched on to me as we approached the biggest loop that I have ever seen in my life, that…thing…was…HUGE.

It went full throttle as it made it to the of the loop, thought for some weird reason, it didn't go back down.

Please say that this is a part of the ride.

**~with Vector and Espio~**

"Damnit…we lost them…" Vector grumbled as he sipped out of his lemonade.

"Well I told you it was a bad idea to stop for snacks while we're stalking someone." Espio replied as he munched on his cotton candy.

"Well it's your fault for not stopping me…" Vector muttered under his breath as he pushed some hair back behind his ear.

"Well… hey, what's all that commotion over there?" Espio and Vector ran over to a crowd of people who were frantically yelling and pointing upwards.

Vector walked over to a middle aged woman.

"Excuse me Miss, but what is everyone worked up about?"

"Well my daughter and her boyfriend are on that ride and it just malfunctioned, they're stuck upside down on the top of the last loop of the ride! My poor baby!"

Vector walked away quietly as the woman began crying hysterically.

"That sure sucks…hope that Mighty and Nakama weren't on that ride, but I doubt it, right Esp."

"Uhh…."

"what?"

"Vector look up…"

"Alright, what am I looking at?"

'I'd recognize that dangling red hair anywhere! THAT'S MIGHTY!"

"Oh…sucks for them, but at least we found them."

"…shut up Vector."

**~with Mighty and Nakama on Big Daddy~ nakama POV**

I think my brain just shut down… I swear, I have NEVER been so terrified in my life…in fact, I don't think I've ever been terrified in my life. But thankfully, by looking on my face, nobody would ever know. I never show expression…but Mighty could tell. I glanced over at him and he looked as blank as I did, and the first thing I noticed was_ "hey I can actually see his face…" _His face is normally partially hidden by his hair, but since we were upside down hundreds of feet in the air, his face was completely open.

He was so cute, everything from his soft tanned skin, to his smoky blue eyes, to his…wait why the hell am I thinking this when I am in a potentially life threatening situation! I should be blaming him for putting me on this death trap, not that it was his fault or anything. Though we probably couldn't hear each other from all the screams of the people behind us.

"…Mighty."

"…yup?"

"we're stuck right…" It wasn't much of a question, but I was just making sure.

"…yup? Are you scared?"

Was I scared, the normal answer would be _"YES!"_ But even in this situation, hundreds of feet in the air, stuck upside down on a killer roller coaster, I couldn't really say yes. In fact, just being here with Mighty makes this whole thing almost funny. But I much rather be on the ground with him.

"no…you?"

"nah…this isn't the first time this has happened to me."

"but…I thought you said that things like this rarely happen…"

"I lied, in fact, this kinda happens every time I get on this ride. God only knows why they haven't shut this ride down yet. I kinda have bad luck with rides. Sorry you had to get stuck on this with me Naka-kun."

I looked over to him and he was looking back at me, though I really couldn't focus on him with all the blood rushing to my head.

"nah…it's fine, it's still fun." I laughed slightly, which shocked me, since when do I laugh? "Plus…if I had to be stuck on a roller coaster, I'm glad that I'm stuck with you." I muttered the last part, why am I being so mushy.

Mighty blushed and smiled at me, "I'm glad that I stuck here with you too Naka."

He leaned over the seat and kissed me slightly, he couldn't really reach properly with the position we were in.

"Does that make you feel better?" Mighty asked with a laugh. It did, in some goofy way. I leaned over a bit to reach him better. That made the second kiss much less awkward.

Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other, though he led me along the way. I wasn't as skilled in this area as he obviously was. Though in the middle of the kiss, I felt something strange, almost like my whole body was flying, moving at top speed…wait a second. I opened my eyes to see the entire park coming at top speed, I guess they must have fixed the ride! Mighty was clutching on to me laughing like crazy while I had one arm latched to him and the other arm gripping to the safety bar.

Finally the ride ended and we slowed to a stop at the right spot this time. We were rushed be terrified family members, employees who were frantically apologizing, and even paramedics who were asking if we were all okay. Though all I wanted to do after I got off was leave that crazy ride.

Mighty and I were unlatched and we squirmed though the crowd of people. Man I never though that I would ever be so happy to walk again in my whole life. My head was still a bit dizzy from hanging upside down for about 10 minutes.

Mighty walked next to me and held my hand.

"So….I guess you want to head home now right?"

I looked over at him, he looked like he was trying not to look discouraged but I could see that he really wanted to stay, and I wanted to stay also, as long as I was with him.

"Nah…lets go on that roller coaster next." I gritted through my teeth, trying desperately to sound happy and pointing to a nearby ride.

Mighty jumped in excitement and hugged me. "THANKS NAKA-KUN! Lets go!" I let him drag me away to another ride, why do I think I'm going to regret this?

**~with vector and espio~**

"How long are we going to follow them Vector?"

"I don't know, but this is just too much fun to miss out on, they're so cute!"

"Okay that's it! I'm not letting Vanilla show you anymore yaoi online!"

"*pouty face* I just haven't converted you to the yaoi side yet…"

"And you aren't going to either…"

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Vector and Espio turned around in fear that they had been discovered by their red headed roommate, but they calmed down when they saw and bunch of curly blonde hair instead.

Standing behind the boys was a rather well built older teen girl, who had her hair in two ponytails. A tight hot pink t-shirt that went a bit above her navel and a jean skirt with pink sneakers. She had a big smile stretched across her strawberry scented lips and pink eye shadow over her brown eyes.

"Vanilla? What are you doing here." Espio asked, rather annoyed. **(yes I changed Vanilla's age, everyone is in their teens in this story…"**

"Well I was meeting Silver and Blaze here but they canceled on me after I got here." She poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms across her chest. "So now I have no one to hang with. But what are you guys doing here, and where's Mighty?"

"We're are actually here because we are stupidly following Mighty in Vector's attempt to get a free yaoi show-" Espio immediately covered his mouth when her saw Vanilla's eyes grow twice in size and sparkles appear in them.

"YAOI SHOW! INCLUDING MIGHTY?" She squealed and hopped. Vector and Espio tackled her behind a bush and covered her mouth.

"Shh, we can't keep spying if you don't keep quiet." Espio whispered.

Vanilla sat up and fixed her skirt and her hair, "Right right, sorry about that," she grinned sheepishly. "Do you think I can spy with you guys?"

Espio was about to decline her offer when Vector popped in.

"Sure you can, I could use another yaoi lover around."

"Eee! Thanks guys!" She stood up and reached in her pocket, grabbed a strawberry lollipop and placed it in her mouth.

"Where is Mighty anyways, and who's the other guy?" Vanilla asked as they began walking

"We'll fill you in after we find Mighty, mkay." Vector and Vanilla ran off, leaving Espio to catch up behind them.

Espio groaned, "They are going to be the death of me some day…"

**~back with Mighty and Nakama~ Mighty POV**

After another few roller coasters and a bumper car ride, Naka and I were heading to the restraunt. I didn't realize that it was almost 3pm already.

We sat down and ordered two sodas and two cheese burgers, perfect amusement park food. I took a bite of my food.

"So are you having fun Nakama?"

He sipped his drink, "yup…"

I would normally be upset by the nonchalant response but that's just way that he talks, I've gotten use to it.

I didn't want to be rude and stare at him, but I couldn't help myself, he was so cute when he ate. He would take a small bite of his burger, almost as if he was scared of getting messy, and then he would take a sip of his soda. I can't believe that someone as sweet and calm as him would ever hurt someone.

My mind wandered back to what he told me about that girl, Yolie. Was she really dead because of him? I just find it so hard to believe that he could do that.

I shook my head clean of any other thoughts. I didn't care about Nakama's past, but I wasn't going to let it repeat in his future, I wanted to protect him, to do my best to keep him happy. I like it when he smiles, but I like it even more because I know that I'm the one who is making him smile.

I smiled at him, and he looked back at me, looking as confused as ever.

"…is something wrong?"

"huh…oh nah everything's fine." I laughed, "you just look cute when you eat."

He blushed and focused his eyes on his food again.

We finished our meal mostly in a comfortable silence, which was a good thing, it's nice to just sit back and relax for a bit especially after our long day. And It wasn't even over yet.

"Well, its almost 4pm and we've been here most of the day, so what do you want to do now?"

"hmm…we whatever you want is fine…"

Typical Nakama answer. I tapped my chin in though, well I did have something else planned for us.

"Well I was planning on taking you somewhere else, in case we got finished here early, wanna go there?"

He looked over at me and shrugged, his way of agreeing with me.

"Okay great, lets head out then. The next place isn't that far from here, and it will give us some nice time to relax."

We headed out of the exit and bid goodbye to Ray.

"See you later Ray, and thanks again for those tickets, I owe you one." I waved goodbye and began to pull Nakama along with me down the street.

**~with Vector, Espio and Vanilla~**

"I think we lost them….again. You two always lose your concentration." Espio huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well how were we supposed to keep focus with those two being so cute." Vanilla added with a fan girl-ish squeal.

Vector placed his hand on his chin, looking very serious, "Mighty is the perfect actor in this yaoi drama, and Nakama is the perfect misunderstood uke… We just need a dark room and a dramatic situation to seal the deal." Vanilla squealed in agreement while nodding her head vigorously.

Espio face-palmed himself, "You two are hopeless."

"We still have no idea were they are going…" Vanilla said, still with a grin on her face.

"I think I might have a clue to where they might be, follow me guys." Vector ran off out of the park with Vanilla and Espio hot on his trail.

**TBC**

**Kinda ended on a cliffy right there, but I will put the next one up before I stop for school, and I promise you lots and lots of romance! And I know that making Vector yaoi obsessed is completely OOC but I couldn't help myself, and Vanilla just looks like a potential yaoi fan girl. R and R, tell me how you liked this chapter, okay!**


	11. New Guest, New Reaction

**So its my part in the story. I know it wont be as amazing as deidara-kupkake but I shall try my best D:**

**- Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Espio, Mighty, or anyone else in the Sonic team. Not even Nakama... he's deidara-kupkake's... I only own Kirsty. -**

* * *

**Espio's POV ~**

I sighed.. Vector and Vanilla were dragging me with them to find Mighty and that Naka dude. Yeah they were cute together, but I had someone else in mind... I tried to escape a number of times but Vector grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me along, saying that they needed my ninja skills... did they not know it's called martial arts? Nope..

We followed them to the dorm and Vector said to enter smoothly, like we'd just come back from something. His plans were so daft.

So yeah, we entered, only to see Mighty and Nakama weren't here yet. I sighed in relief just as Nakama and Mighty walked through the front door and into the living room. Mighty laughed slightly at the state of us...

Vector stretched out on the love seat, staring at the television blankly and I was sitting on the couch with his arm around the girl of my dreams beside me.  
"Oh wait a second..." Mighty mumbled, glacing towards me. "Hi guys, we're home!" Mighty said cheerfully, still looking at the brown haired girl.

"Hmm, oh hi Mighty, glad you're here. Hey I want to introduce you guys to someone, you too Nakama."  
Nakama nodded in acknowledgment.

I stood and grabbed the hand of the girl beside me.  
"This is Kirsty, she's my new girlfriend." The girl smiled warmly and waved hello, her accent was so British it was addicting. Mighty had a huge grin on his face as he ran over and shook her hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kirsty! I'm Mighty." Mighty smiled, soon faded into confusion when he realized that she wasn't paying attention to him. She wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes were glued on Nakama, an unreadable expression.

"C...Carlyle?" She spoke in a fearful, yet acted tone of voice.

Nakama visible flinched when his name was used. A silent tension filled the living room. Nakama averted his eyes before turning quickly, pulling his hand free from Mighty's, and retreating up the staircase. The sound of a door closing upstairs broke the tension in the now silent room.

"What was that all about?" I asked Kirsty, but she stayed silent and glued to the one spot on the floor. Mighty silently excuses himself from the room to go see Nakama, knowing that something was wrong.

* * *

**Short, yes I know, but I'm trying to get a grip of these characters... I'm sorry, I promise next one will be longer D: please review :D **


End file.
